


Obedient

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers: One Shots and Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: anonymous asked: If you’re still taking smut day request maybe one where reader had a really bad day at work (coffee spilled, late to meeting, got yelled at by boss, yada yada yada) and she comes home and needs to be in control of something so Steve (or whoever) lets her “take control” in the bedroom. If this is dumb or you’re no longer taking requests you can just ignore this. Have a lovely day





	Obedient

## A Steve Rogers One-shot

 

* * *

The door slammed shut, and Steve flinched. “Rough day?” he asked when his girl stomped into view.

She threw her briefcase down, kicked both shoes halfway across the room, and promptly burst into tears. “I hate my job!”

Knowing that wasn't true, but smart enough not to contradict her when she was already - clearly - feeling shitty, Steve scurried across the room to wrap her in his arms. “You want to tell me what happened?”

She sighed and relaxed into him. “You know how I had that big meeting this morning? The one I've been prepping for, for like three days?”

Steve nodded. “The Peterson case, for the boy witness? Yeah, I remember.” She’d only been driving herself crazy about it.

“His mother called it off. Charlie is too scared to testify. Says he’s being bullied at school, and now thinks someone is following him.” She pushed away from him to pace back and forth, something she only did when she was extremely agitated. “A message was left on his answering machine. A robotic voice stating, “Snitches get Stitches.’”

Steve hissed in anger. “The father?”

“Or his gang friends. It already sucks the kid had to witness his father knock off the bodega the kid worked at, but then to watch as his loser dad murdered his stepfather, the only man who’d who’d ever given a rat's ass about the kid? Fuck, Steve! Just fuck!” She kicked the sofa and cursed again, having already removed her shoes. “Then after I spend an hour trying to convince Mrs. Peterson we can keep her son safe, and we will put them in witness protection to keep them safe, she still backs out on me. After, I was in the middle of chugging a cup of coffee when Marion shrieks at me to get in her office, startling me so bad I dumped the entire cup down the front of my blouse.”

She unbuttoned her jacket to show the dark stain on her pale blue shirt. “That one was a favourite of mine,” he murmured, saddened by the loss.

“Mine too,” she pouted. “So Marion reamed me out for not convincing Charlie to testify, but what was I supposed to do? He’s fourteen and terrified, for Christ's sake! I can't force him!” She threw up her hands. “So I spent the rest of the day knocking on doors and looking for anyone else who might have seen Charlie's father enter or leave the bodega, but of course no one saw anything. I've got damn near nothing besides Charlie's testimony. No gun, no surveillance.  Just that boy, and if he doesn't testify, his bastard of a father walks! And to really ice this shit brick of a cake, now Marion is threatening to give the case to someone who can “get the job done.” I can't catch a win on this, Steve! I need something to work for me! One damn thing to go my way and do as they're damn well told!” She dropped to the couch with a flop, more tears falling from her eyes.

Steve watched her for a moment, knowing she needed to release the pent up stress and anxiety before her rational lawyer brain, that big beautiful brain he’d fallen in love with, could kick in and find a solution.

Already barefoot and dressed for bed in sweats and a t-shirt, he’d been waiting for her to get home, aware from her short texts and clipped calls she’d be late. A few silent steps took him to the couch where he knelt before her knees. “Then tell me.”

She cracked open her eyes to look at him. “Tell you what, Steve?”

“Tell me what to do, and I'll do it. Anything you want. Right here, right now. I'm yours, baby girl. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it.”

She blinked once, the angry frustration clearing slowly from her features. “Take off your shirt, Steven,” she murmured.

He stripped it off without hesitation but refrained from grinning when she hummed in appreciation.

“Now mine.” He reached for her, but she held up her hand, and he paused. “Careful with the jacket, it's a classic piece, but do what you want with the shirt.”

Steve nearly growled in excitement when he stripped her jacket down her arms. She knew him so well. Knew exactly what to say to get him going. Once her jacket was safe, he took two big handfuls of her shirt, looked up to watch her face, then tore it open with a hard jerk and shredded the fabric from her body.

An aroused gasp left her lips.

“May I touch you, Mrs. Rogers?” he asked, faced with her breasts captured in pure white satin. She had an assortment of sexy underwear, but Steve found he liked the plain white the best and was saddened by the coffee stains he found there.

“No,” she smiled. “Not yet, at least.”

Obeying, Steve let his hands rest on the sofa to either side of her and waited.

“Would you get me a drink, Steven.”

He rose, her obedient servant, and poured her two fingers of scotch. The good stuff she kept on hand for bad days or visits from Tony. He knelt again and held out the glass.

She took it and sipped, watching him the entire time until the glass was empty. She set it on the table beside the sofa. “If you had your pick, what would you do next, Steve?”

“I'd remove your panties.”

Arching a brow, she nodded grandly. “Get on with it, then.”

Again he held back a grin as he slipped his hands up her thighs, touching all that skin, seeking ever higher beneath her slim black skirt to find her hips and the elastic waist of her underwear. Slowly he peeled them down her legs, over her knees and off over her feet. He folded them and placed them with her jacket.

“You really are feeling obedient tonight, aren't you?” she smiled.

“Doll, I'd follow any order you wanted to give me long as it keeps that smile on your face.”

Her smile became a smirk when she spread her knees a little wider. “You've got such a glib tongue tonight, Captain Rogers. Maybe you should put it to use where it will be most appreciated.”

He could already smell her and grinned as he slipped his thumbs beneath the hem of her skirt to push it up her legs, exposing her thighs and finally her slick core. Steve gave a little growl of appreciation, tucked his fingers beneath her, and lifted his girl forward, so her ass hung on the edge of the sofa. She gasped and giggled, and Steve tucked the throw pillows behind her.

Without waiting for further orders, Steve ducked his head and put his tongue to better use. Sweet like candy, she made him moan with the first brush of her flavour over his tongue. “You taste so good, baby,” he murmured, pulling her lips apart with his thumbs to get at her slick center. “Gonna fuck you with my tongue.”

She sighed and moaned and reached behind her to snap the clasp open on her bra. It was chucked to the floor so her hands could get to her breasts. “Fuck, Steve,” she whimpered, already squirming.

He'd barely started, but she was already so mentally into it, he knew it would be easy to push her over, but that wasn't what she needed and backed off to lightly lap at her lips, suck and tug her flushed flesh, bump her swollen jewel with his nose, and drown in her scent. He thrust his tongue as deep as possible and licked at her fluttering walls, drank her offering of cream, and lightly palmed his steel hard dick through his sweats.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” she gasped.

Steve opened his eyes, unaware of when he closed them, and looked up at her, hands on her tits and looking gorgeous all flushed and quivering. “No, ma'am. But you said I couldn't touch you.”

“You can touch me now,” she murmured.

He reached up and took her breast in one hand while he returned his mouth to her pussy. Plucking her nipple with one hand, he used the other to lightly draw his middle finger around her lips before sliding it through her quaking walls. He fucked her with it slowly, forcing her body to coil tighter and tighter before stopping, letting the rise fall away only to push her up again.

“Steve,” she moaned, rocking against his slow tongue. “Please.” Her hands tugged his hair.

“You need to come, baby?” he murmured, plucking her nipple, sucking her clit, and slowly stroking her walls with his finger.

“Yes!” she groaned dragging his head closer or trying to.

“Then what needs to happen?” he murmured before closing his mouth over most of her pussy.

She gasped and panted and writhed against his onslaught before snarling, “Fucking finish me, Rogers!”

Steve smirked and added two more fingers, thrusting into her hard and fast, making sure to rub her sweet spot with quick little curls of his fingers while rapidly swirling his tongue over her hard clit, flicking and teasing the swollen nub, and twisted her nipple between his fingers.

She came apart with a scream, her body arching and shaking as she gushed over his hand and chin, soaking him in her release.

“Baby,” he groaned, thoroughly aroused by her response. He slowed his hand but didn't stop, working her through the last of her orgasm until the shakes settled into small shivers and she pushed weakly at his head.

“Stop,” she moaned, her core clenching on his fingers when he pulled away. Spent, she watched him from behind heavy lids. “Damn, son.”

“I know what my girl needs,” he chuckled.

“Yeah? Do you know what I need now?” she smirked.

“I think so,” he nodded.

“Then you'd best get on with it,” she said, holding out her hands. “Take me to bed, Steve.”

“Darlin’ if you think I can walk that far,” he snickered rising to his feet and shoving his sweats down. His cock slapped against his belly, bouncing wildly with how hard he was.

She snickered and reached for him, but he caught her hands and raised them above her head. “I thought you were being obedient, Captain?”

“I'm a good soldier, but I'm an even better husband,” he murmured, lifting her to her feet.

Holding her captive, hands above her head, Steve wrapped his other arm around her and dragged her in until his cock was wedged tightly between them. The fabric of her skirt felt abrasive against his sensitive skin, but he kissed her long and hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to fight a battle of wills she was slowly succumbing to. Her body softened, went pliant against his, and Steve rumbled out a triumphant chuckle.

His hand drifted down to cup and squeeze her ass, rocking her hips up into his. “I’ve given you what you wanted, now I’m gonna give you what you _need_ ,” he purred against her lips, gently brushing his mouth back and forth over hers.

Before she could speak or over protest, Steve lifted his hand to her wrists, took one in each, and brought them down behind her back. She gasped with the speed of his action, her pupils so wide barely a ring of colour remained. Again he shackled her wrists with one of his hands and spun her around so she faced the sofa. He picked her panties off her jacket and tied her wrists together before releasing her to take her breasts in both hands.

“Let it all go, baby. Stop thinking for the next few minutes. Your body is mine, and I plan on using it to our mutual pleasure.” He gave her breasts a rough squeeze and lightly bit her ear.

She moaned, the sound harsh and wanton. “Steve.”

“That’s right, sweetheart. All I want to hear is sweet moans and my name falling from this lush mouth,” he murmured as he cupped her chin and tilted her face back to kiss her, sink in and steal the breath from her lungs with a long, drugging kiss.

Once he pulled away, he smirked at her lust filled eyes and pouty, kiss-swollen lips. “Kneel on the sofa and get comfortable,” he commanded, rubbing his hand up and down her throat.

Steve steadied her as she knelt on the seat and rested her cheek against the back. He tilted his head, eyed her for a moment, then shifted the throw pillows to help prop her a little higher. “Good?”

“Yes, sir,” she smirked a little grin.

His cock twitched at the sir and Steve smacked her firmly on the ass. “Moans and my name, baby girl.”

Defiance sparkled in her eyes before she muttered, “Isn’t sir more respectful?”

Steve arched a brow and slapped the other cheek in an upward motion which both reddened her flesh and made it bounce. She gave a small yelp, but it was all pleasure which washed over her features. “Not when I know you’re using it to sass me. Do it again. See if I don’t spank this bottom until it glows.”

He could see it. Her eyes showed her willingness to be a brat, to fight and take the spanking because she loved it, but then she bit her lip, and the fire burned into a simmer of heat. Not tonight then. She’d save her fire for a night she wasn’t feeling so out of sorts.

Steve smoothed his hand over her cheek, the heat from his first spank still warming her skin. He dipped his fingers down to her slick and rubbed her softly, coating his fingers thoroughly, and ran them up to caress her puckered hole. She squirmed a little, her hands curling into fists, and again he knew she wasn’t up for it, not tonight.

Steve smiled and bent to place a kiss on her cheek. “Alright, darlin’.”

She relaxed again, her fingers uncurling as he began to play with her wet pussy a second time, slide his fingers over her clit and thrust inside her a few times. When her walls began to contract and flutter, he pulled away and gave her cunt a quick slap, nothing but a tap to catch her attention. “Not without me inside you, baby girl.”

“Steve,” she whimpered, her big eyes pleading.

He shifted from where he could see her face to between her spread knees and took himself in hand. Harder than ever, he dragged his tip up her lips, coating his cock in her slick. He gave a testing thrust, slid over her and bumped her clit. It forced a startled moan from her lips and made him smile, but when she thrust back at him, Steve wrapped his hand around her wrists and forced her forward into the back of the sofa. “No.”

“But, Steve!” she whined.

Her pleading made him grin, but he wasn’t about to let her know it and began to torture them both, rucking against her, rubbing his tip on her clit over and over until she was begging, pleading with him to stop, to fill her, to fuck her.

Steve laughed as he leaned over her and lightly closed his teeth on the back of her neck. “You need to stop being so impatient and let me give you what you need,” he whispered in her ear when she stopped squirming. “My little lawyer needs release, but she’s not going to get it if she keeps being so demanding.”

She groaned and turned her face into the sofa. “Please.”

“Say it again,” Steve murmured, peppering kisses along her bare shoulder and neck.

“Please, Steve,” she whimpered.

He slowly rubbed his cock on her, teasing her entrance now dripping she was so aroused. “One more time, baby girl,” he hummed as he notched himself at her opening, the heat of her tight core encasing him in the same manner as her pretty mouth when she sucked on him.

“Please, oh Captain, my Captain! I need it!” she shrieked, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Steve growled at her cheek but thrust forward anyway, burying himself to the hilt in one hard plunge where he sat, waiting for her body to adjust. “You’ve sure got some lip on you,” he muttered, tugging her earlobe. “Good thing I like a little sass, or you’d wouldn’t be getting any tonight.”

She turned her head to look at him. “Please, Steve. I need it,” she whimpered.

He released her wrists to caress his hands up and down her ribs, over her hips and around her thighs. She was strung tight, her day making her snappy, and he knew it. He knew what she needed. He always did.

“I got you, baby,” he whispered against her ear. “I’ll help you feel better.”

“I know you will, Steve,” she replied just as softly, and his heart swelled with how much he loved her.

Still bent over her, Steve braced himself against the back of the sofa and slowly began to move. He made it good, made it last, made it seem like it took forever for his cock to leave her body, and when only the tip remained, he reversed and thrust back in with the same torturous pace.

Her hands balled into fists against his abs, her legs shook, but she didn’t fight or beg for faster. This was what she needed. A thorough taking. A reminder that no matter what happened during the day, this, right here and now, the two of them together would never change. This would always be waiting for her. She could come home, scream and rage and cry in frustration, and she would have an outlet in him.

Take or give, whatever she needed, he would be there.

“You feel amazing, dollface,” he murmured against her nape. There was a tightness growing in his groin, the coil of pleasure building with her flexing walls. “You’re so close, ain’t you, baby girl? You gonna come for me?”

“Steve!” she moaned when he began to move faster, slide his thick cock through her walls with more effort.

“Do it, baby. For me,” he coaxed. “Let go, love.” Reaching beneath her, Steve began to work her bundle of nerves until she was sweating and panting, her hips rocking back with little jerks after each thrust. Heat wrapped his dick like a sweltering forest. Moist and hot and so fucking good. Steve pressed his forehead to her shoulder and murmured, “Please, baby. Need it. Need to feel it.”

She muffled her cries in the cushions when her back arched, and her walls closed around him. He gave a deep moan and went still, loving the feeling of her body when it milked him, seeming desperate for his release. But he wasn’t done with her yet.

Even as her legs shook and tiny whimpers fell from her lips, he was in motion. As much as he loved watching her ass, he enjoyed watching her face even more. Steve tore her underwear from her wrists, sat beside her, and lifted her soft body up to straddle his thighs. “C’mon, darlin’. Need you. Love you.”

She fumbled for a moment, still high off the pleasure of her release before managing to close her fingers around him, guide him where he belonged, and sink down to take him back in. They both moaned when he stretched and filled her again.

“You feel so good, Steve,” she panted and wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him as she began a fast ride.

Short, sharp jerks of her hips had him buried to the hilt nearly every thrust. So deep he could feel himself bottom out. One day, one day he was going to bury himself deep and plant his kid in her belly, but not yet. Not with her career just taking off, and his less than safe one putting her constantly in danger.

Steve splayed his hands across her back, holding her just as close as he began to ruck up, unable to sit still, needing to participate.

“Steve,” she whimpered and buried her face in his throat. “I need to come.”

He knocked all the pillows from the sofa and turned to roll them onto it. Her legs wrapped high around his torso as he began to pound into her, drill her smaller body deeply into the cushions. “I got you, baby,” he murmured, kissing down her chest to suck her nipples into his mouth.

Again he caught her hands and dragged them over her head, held her there as he made love to her, hard and fast with moments of soft and tender, just the way she preferred.

Eventually, she let loose another high pitched cry when her orgasm exploded a third time, this time taking him with her. Steve moaned as white-hot heat and pleasure skimmed his spine, appeared to grab his balls in a vice, and squeeze until he couldn’t hold back any longer and flooded her core with thick ropes of come.

Sweat dripped from his chin to splash on her throat as he gasped for breath, pulled away enough to collapse down beside her and tug her to his chest as he snuggled her on the sofa.

“Better?” he asked when she was no longer breathing like a marathon runner.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “You always know how to make things better.”

He stroked her hair back from her face and kissed her temple. “You want me to go talk to Charlie and his mom? If a few of us offer to go with him to testify, that might put his mind at ease.”

“Steve,” she sighed. “You can’t always insert your way into my cases.”

“I insert myself into you just fine. You’ve never complained before,” he teased, squeezing her breast.

She gave him a swat but didn’t pull away. “You know what I meant!”

“Yes, I do,” he sighed. “But this one’s got a kid involved. Natasha’s already offered to deal with the gang. Bucky’s offered to make the ex-father disappear without a trace. Maybe if a few of us make a stand, it will take the edge off the team, too.”

“Maybe. I’ll call Mrs. Peterson in the morning. If she agrees, we’ll talk to Charlie. Least Marion will get off my ass.”

Steve snickered as he leapt from the couch and swept his tired wife up into his arms. “That’s right, baby. No one gets to ride your ass but me.” He waggled his eyebrows, and she burst out laughing. “C’mon. Let’s go to bed. I’ll strip you out of the rest of your clothes,” he never did get her skirt off, “and you can catch a few hours sleep before driving yourself crazy again.”

She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled as she gazed into his eyes. “Have I told you lately how much I love you, or how lucky I know I am?”

“Not lately,” he smirked. “But you can make it up to me next time I have a rough mission by letting me give the orders.”

She laughed a second time as he packed her toward the bedroom. “You _always_ give the orders!”

“Only cause I know how much you like defying me, Y/N. My girl likes to sass her Captain.”

“Only cause he lets me,” she snickered and kissed him on the cheek. “Unlike you, I’ve never figured out how to be obedient.”

Steve grinned as he laid her in the middle of their bed and stripped her skirt down her legs. “Guess we’ll just have to work on that, now won’t we?”

Even if it took the rest of their lives.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
